lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
EXPLANATION OF CAESIUM IONIZATIONS
By Prof.L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopherin New Energy) June 10 , 2015 Caesium is a chemical element with symbol Cs and atomic number 55. However despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, so far neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of ionizations of many electon atoms related to the chemical properties of atoms. Though such properties were modified by the periodic table initially proposed by the Russian chemist Mendeleev the reason of this subject of ionizations of elements remained obscure under the influence of the invalid theory of special relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). It is of interest to note that the discovery of the electron spin by Uhlenbeck and Gousmit (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is greater than the speed of light which is responsible for understanding the electromagnetic interaction of two electrons of opposite spin. So it was my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008), which supplied the clue that resolved this puzzle. Under this condition we may use this correct image of caesium including the following ground state electron configuration: 1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6 3d10 4s2 4p6 4d10 5s2 5px2 5py2 5p2 6s1 According to the “Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA” the ionization energies (eV) of caesium (from (E1 to E2 ) are the following: E1 = 3.9 , and E2 = 23.16 . For understanding better such ionization energies see also my papers about the explanation of ionization energies of elements in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Moreover in “User Kaliambos” you can see my paper of 2008. EXPLANATION OF E1 = 3.9 eV = -E(6s1) The charges (-54e) of (1s22s22p63s23p63d104s24p64d105s25px25py25pz2) screen the nuclear charge (+55e) and for a perfect screening we would have an effective ζ = 1. However the one electron of 6s1 penetrates the 5p6 and leads to the deformation of electron clouds. Thus ζ > 1. Here the E(6s1) represents the binding energy of (6s1) given by applying the Bohr formula as E1 = 3.9 eV = -Ε(6s1) = - ( -13.6057)ζ2 /62 Then solving for ζ we get ζ = 3.2 > 1 . EXPLANATION OF E2 = 23.16 eV = -E(5px2) + E(px1) Here the E(5px2) represents the binding energy of 5px2, while the E(5px1) represents the binding energy of 5px1.The charges (-48e) of (1s22s22p63s23p63d104s24p64d105s2) screen the nuclear charge (+55e) and for a perfect screening we would have ζ = 7. Note that the 5px2 consists of one pair (2 electrons of opposite spin). Thus applying my formula of 2008 we write -E(5px2) = -+ (16.95)ζ - 4.1 / n2 On the other hand, since the 5px1 consists of one electron, we apply the Bohr formula to write E(5px1) = (-13.6057)ζ2/n2 Therefore E1 = 23.16 eV = -E(5px2) + E(5px1) = - (16.95)ζ + 4.1) / n2 Then using n = 5 the above equation can be written as (13.6057)ζ2 - (16.95)ζ - 574.9 = 0 and solving for ζ we get ζ = 7.15 > 7. Here we see that the three pairs (5px25py25pz2 ) under a complete spherical sub-shell lead almost to a perfect screening with ζ = 7.15 > 7. ''' '''Of course the two electrons of opposite spin (say the 5px2) do not provide any mutual repulsion, because I discovered in 2008 that at very short inter-electron separations the magnetic attraction is stronger than the electric repulsion giving a vibration energy, which seems to be like a simple electric repulsion of the Coulomb law. This situation of a vibration energy due to an electromagnetic interaction indeed occurs, because the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is faster than the speed of light, which invalidates Einstein’s theory of special relativity. (See my FASTER THAN LIGHT). However under the influence of invalid relativity and in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the mutual electromagnetic interaction between the electrons of opposite spin today many physicists believe incorrectly that it is due to the Coulomb repulsion. Under such fallacious ideas I published my paper of 2008 . Category:Fundamental physics concepts